


Secrets

by HerPassion



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerPassion/pseuds/HerPassion
Summary: Hikaru Atsushi is a transfer from America to Japan and now joins the Karasuno High School volleyball team. Although his parents are Japanese, along with his name, his Japanese isn't the best, but that's not the only problem the team will have. Hikaru is a left handed player, but how hard exactly will that be to get along with?





	

"Alright everyone, say hello to our new member of the club, Hikaru Atsushi. He transferred here from America, his Japanese isn't the best, so please be patient with him." Takeda said as he stood next to a quite tall boy, who seemed a bit shy. The boy was probably about 5'10" tall or so, had red hair, which was pulled back into a short ponytail. His dark brown eyes scanned the people gathering around him.

"Woah! You're tall!" A short, orange haired boy said, before asking "Is everyone so tall where you're from?" "Oi, Hinata!" A boy with black hair said. He seemed like a guy who's always angry, which made Hikaru shrink a little on his spot. "Hey, King, I think you're intimidating him." A blonde boy said, snickering. "Hey you guys, stop it!" Another one then said, who Hikaru thought to be the captain of the team.

"I'm Sawamura Daichi, captain of the team." The same person then said with a kind smile. Hikaru smiled a little and said "H-Hello. I'm Atsushi...uh, I'm sorry, you call each other by your last name, right?" His sentence was a bit clipped, but as Takeda said, they should be patient with him. He wasn't a native Japanese speaker after all, although his name was Japanese.

"I'm a first year, class four." Hikaru then said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Which position do you play, Hikaru-kun?" A guy with grayish hair asked him, before he quickly introduced himself as Sugawara Koushi. "I uh, I'm wing spiker...but I never played as a regular. They mostly took me in as a...uh..." A little confused the tall male scratched his head, until someone suggested "Pinch server?" 

Quickly Hikaru nodded. "Why weren't you a regular? Were the others just as tall?" Hinata asked curiously. Hikaru looked down and shifted slightly. "They uh...didn't know how to deal with me." "Kageyama, send him a toss!" A tall, blonde-dyed man said, who Hikaru suspected to be the coach. The one with the scary aura, apparently Kageyama, nodded and went over to the court. Hikaru followed and took a ball from the floor.

The set he gave Kageyama was perfect. Hikarus posture, his approach, his jump, everything was perfect, making the others wonder what the actual problem had been. That's when he tried to hit the ball with his right hand. He didn't hit it. Quickly he apologized with a deep bow and a wince, saying "I-I'm sorry!" "Don't mind, try again!" Daichi called, watching the slightly taller male with a small frown. Something was weird about Hikaru.

Again he tried and again he failed. Kageyama looked like he was already about to give up. That's when Sugawara called "Let me give you a toss!" Confused, Hikaru nodded and watched as Kageyama and Sugawara changed places, everyone else probably just as confused as him. 

Hikaru set the ball to Sugawara, approached and jumped. Sugawara toss although went too far for Hikarus right hand to get it, which made the red haired males eyes widen. His left arm quickly swung up to hit the ball and seconds later a loud, satisfying smack was heard, as the ball hit the court on the other side. Everyone stared astonished, as someone yelled "I want to receive that!" A boy with brown hair and a blond streak. Hikaru sorted him in as a libero.

"You're a lefty." Daichi then stated matter of factly. Hikaru nodded and shyly said "My team in America didn't know how to deal with a lefty, so they forced me to hit the ball with my right hand..." "That was a great spike though, Hikaru-kun." Sugawara said with a gentle smile. "T-Thank you, Sugawara-san." Hikaru said and looked down. 

"So now we have a lefty on the team." The coach stated and then started to grin creepily "Let's take advantage of that and make you as unpredictably strong as Ushiwaka from Shiratorizawa."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to give my best with every following chapter in the future. And I already apologize if I don't update too often, I hope you understand the school thingy. It's really stressful, but writing stories is relaxing for me.  
> So, I hope you liked this chapter and hope you will like the story as it further goes on!   
> With Love, Kira


End file.
